walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Brill (Saints
Sebastian Brill is a character and later an antagonist. He serves as the primary antagonist of "The Skeptics Guide to New Orleans". Pre-Apocalypse New Orleans, Louisiana As a child, Sebastian and his family murdered a group of people. Afterwards due to his age he was sent to a psychiatric ward for 19 years. He escaped when he sensed distress from his twin sister, Jane, only to find out she committed suicide. Upon encountering Sarah, he lied to her convincing her he was a firefighter from Biloxi. Post-Apocalypse New Orleans, Louisiana Sebastian hid in his old house. After hearing a distressed woman's cries he rushes to aid her, confusing her for his twin sister. Supernatural Skeptics Guide to New Orleans Part 3 Sebastian saves Sarah Bennett from a small horde of walkers. The two later hunker down in the LaRouche house and discuss their theories on the outbreaks origins. Part 4 Three weeks later, Sebastian lies to Sarah and claims he was a firefighter from Biloxi, Mississippi who volunteered to go to New Orleans in order to help with the hurricane relieve. Instead, he was encountered with the undead. While on a supply run, Sebastian witnesses the National Guard gun down a group of innocent people, and tells Sarah they're gunning down anyone alive or dead. Part 5 Sebastian bars the door and refuses to let in a married couple seeking refuge. Sebastian capitulates to Sarah and she convinces him they're benign, telling him that Jack is hurt after being attacked by bandits. Sebastian later treats Jack's wounds, but he eventually succumbs to his injuries. Part 6 Sebastian attempts to put down an undead Jack after he reanimates and bites Krista. Unfortunately, Krista gets in his way and he accidentally drives his axe into her neck instead. Appalled, Sebastian takes a step back and slips. Banging his head against a bookshelf, leaving him unconscious. Before he can be bitten, Sarah rushes to his aid and puts down an undead Jack. Sebastian awakens and Sarah gives him the axe as he puts down the now undead Krista. The duo leave the room and Sarah closes the door, avoiding the gristly site. Part 7 While on a supply run, Sebastian and Sarah are ambushed by two bandits. Sebastian kills one of them, but has Sarah spare the other due to him only being a kid. Part 8 Sarah reveals her backstory to Sebastian. He later goes on a supply run, but is attacked by bandits led by the kid he and Sarah spared earlier. He manages to kill all the bandits, including the kid, but is injured during the fight. Part 9 While exploring the LaRouche House, Sarah is horrified to learn that Sebastian is actually Sebastian Brill, the son of the Serial Killers that used to inhabit the house. Part 10 When she learns his secret, Sebastian confronts Sarah and explains that he spent 19 years in a psychiatric ward, but escaped when he sensed his twin sister Jane was in danger. To his sorrow, he learned that she'd taken her own life, leaving him alone. He goes on to say that he believes Jane has come back in Sarah's form, and invites her to be a family again. In response, Sarah stabs Sebastian in the gut and flees. Despite being injured, he chases her through the house while a hurricane is ripping it apart. Just as the two are about to fight, the storm shutters burst open and water rushes into the house. While Sarah makes it to the second floor, Sebastian struggles against the floodwaters when he is bitten by a walker. He cryptically tells Sarah "I'll see you again, Jane. Wait for me.", before being swept away by the floodwaters along with the walker. Death ;Killed By *Flood (Caused or Direct) *Zombies (Caused or Direct) As Sebastian is chasing Sarah through the LaRouche house, he is overtaken by the floodwaters and bitten by a walker. It is unknown whether he drowned or was devoured. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sebastian has killed: *Krista Prescott (Accidental) *12 unnamed people (Alongside his family, Pre-Apocalypse) *Several unnamed marauders *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia TBA Category:New Orleans Category:Saints & Sinners Characters Category:Unseen Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:The Walking Dead: Saints & Sinners